Unexpected Happiness
by bizarrebri
Summary: Ichigo has been being held captive by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who wanted to learn about his inner hollow. In order to get away Ichigo flees to Hueco Mundo where he receives help and shelter from the people he least expects. Edited by my lovely IloveGiroro. I don't know what I'd do without her.
1. Chapter 1

As Ichigo trudged through the white sands of Hueco Mundo he reflected on the events that had recently happened in his life. For the past few months he had been trapped under the Division Twelve barracks, along with the division captain's other horribly mutilated experiments. Ichigo had been taken there in secret in order for Mayuri to study his hollow, the sight of Ichigo's fully released hollow defeating Ulquiorra Schiffer not escaping the curious scientist. The head captain agreed to the substitute shinigami's capture due to the fact that 'His hollow may be dangerous to us in the future, seeing as it has a very unpredictable nature.' Bullshit. It was all nothing more than a bunch of bullshit.

Ichigo had no idea where his family thought he was, or his friends or his school. He assumed the head caption had sent one of his other captains to inform his family and friends that something had happened to him, knowing the head captain wouldn't dare tell them the truth. Ichigo tried to be angry at them, all of them. He tried to be angry at him friends and family for believe the shinigami's lies, for not coming to save him from that hell hole he had been in, but he couldn't. He didn't know what they had been told, he didn't know if maybe they had come looking for him, and just couldn't get to him. So he sat in his cage, clothes almost nonexistent, his wrists chained and hung above him, holding him just high enough off the ground so the very tips of his toes could barely touch. He was fed very little, maybe about once a week he assumed. It was hard to tell time in an underground cage. He had stopped feeling the pain inflicted on him about the first month in, which displeased the blue haired captain but didn't stop him from his tortures. What Ichigo would assume was two months in Shiro, his inner hollow, disappeared along with Zangetsu who was gone the moment they'd taken his zanpakuto away when he arrived. Shiro was all he had, and then he was gone. Ichigo tried for weeks to call out to him with no success. He was alone now, with a furious captain screaming at him, demanding to know where his hollow had gone. He attempted everything he could to get Ichigo to tell him where the hollow had gone, he poisoned him, refused to give him food, and beat him. Ichigo refused to answer the man, seeing no point as he himself had no idea where his albino counterpart had gone.

Mayuri had stopped coming to his cage at one point, Ichigo assuming he was just being left for dead because he was no longer of use to the man because his hollow was gone. Then one day Urahara showed up. He had scratches on his face, his ever present green and white striped hat and fan where no where to be seen, his zanpakuto out, his breathing jagged. When he saw Ichigo he signed with a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

"H-hat and clogs, what you…doing h-"

"Shh, Ichigo don't try to speak we don't have much time before Mayuri comes down here."

The blonde man opened Ichigo's cage and proceeded to cut him down from his chains. He caught the teen as he was falling to the ground, his legs feeling like jelly from the lack of use. After a moment when he was sure the teen could stand on his own he backed up some and handed the orangette something, Ichigo looking down to see the familiar sight of his zanpakuto, holding it to his chest glad to have it back.

"You need to get out of here. I can not take you to the World of the Living until I handle things here. I'm sorry we couldn't come sooner, there were many complications. You must go to Hueco Munro for the timing being because, as ironic as it may be, it is the safest place for you right now."

"W-wait, how long? How long was I here?"

"You've been missing since the end of the Winter War, which was four months ago."

The teen stood in shock for a moment, but he didn't have very long to process this new information because there was frantic yelling coming from the elevator that led to the lower, secret levels of Division Twelve. Urahara sighed as he threw a small red cube into the air, opening a Garganta. He grabbed Ichigo by the shoulders.

"Go, you have to run, avoiding hollows is obvious, but be sure to avoid any shinigami that aren't myself or Yoruichi no matter what. Now run and don't stop until you drop kid, stay safe."

With that the older man shoved Ichigo through the Garganta, Ichigo clinging to his zanpakuto and running as well as he could on his weak legs. He got through the Garganta and kept running for about another five minutes before he dropped. He lay in the sand for a moment, panting before he stood, leaving him where he was now, walking, using Zangetsu as a cane to make his way to an unknown destination.

Just then he heard an loud cry. Looking up he saw a large hollow, almost as large as a menos. It had a tail and a large alligator type skull atop his head with large clawed hands, which were in the process of swinging down to kill Ichigo. He knew he didn't have much strength but he'd be damned if he'd go down with out a fight, so he held up Zangetsu and braced himself for the blow. It never came. Ichigo looked to his side and saw the hollows arm laying on sand and turned back to see the rest of it disappearing into ash.

"What the-"

"Well damn kid, don't you look like shit."

Ichigo looked in front of him to see none other than the sexta espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ichigo scowled.

"Yea, well…you don't look too great either, asshole."

That was a lie. Grimmjow looked as hot as Ichigo always thought he was, even though he refused to ever admit it out loud. Grimmjow frowned at his come back.

"Save the sarcasm, kid. You barely look like you've got the energy to stand, let alone be sassin' me."

The whole time he talked the blue haired hollow had been moving towards Ichigo. The teen opened his mouth to say something else but somehow ended up choking on air. He hunched over, being reminded of the multiple bruises on his chest and possible broken ribs as his coughing agitated them. Once his fit was over he stood straight, or as straight as he could in his weak state, blood dripping from his mouth. Grimmjow was right in front of him is seconds, picking him up bridal style before using sonido to get back to Las Noches . Ichigo wanted to protest but didn't have the energy, his consciousness slipping from him slowly until he blacked out.

XXX

"He has two broken ribs, major internal and external bruising, multiple cuts head to toe, ranging from minor scratches to large cuts that required multiple stitches. He must have been bound at the wrist seeing as he has identical markings on each wrist, about two inches wide. He also had several deadly toxins running through his body which I've countered with toxins of my own and he is extremely malnourished and obviously over exhausted."

Grimmjow listen to the pink haired scientist as we went over everything that was wrong with Ichigo. This kid had been seriously tortured. The blue haired man wondered how anybody had been able to get him to that point, because as much as he wound hate to say it out loud Kurosaki was remarkably strong.

"So what your tellin me is that he was tortured by someone?"

"Exactly, and due to the captain I fought during the war I'd have to say it was his doing. I didn't get much time with him but from what I experienced he is very fond of injecting his victims with toxins of all sorts."

"Why the fuck would shinigami do this to one of their own?"

Before Szayel had the chance to answer Grimmjow some one else answered.

"You seem to be forgetting this boy is not a true shinigami. He is a human child whom the shinigami placed all their hopes in and threw him untrained into battle. He is also very much part hollow, which I can no longer sense, so something truly terrible must have happened to him."

The two who had been talking turned to the large doors of Szayel's lab to see Ulquiorra waking towards them with his usual stoic expression.

"Now that you mention it, Ulquiorra, you're right. I can not sense his hollow either."

"Wait, how can that happen? Just lose your hollow? What did they do to him?"

Szayel adjusted his glasses before Ulquiorra let out a very small sigh and answered Grimmjow.

"Those are questions you should save for Kurosaki upon his awakening. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to discuss with Szayel."

Szayel walked past the sexta, following behind Ulquiorra who was already walking away, leaving Grimmjow alone with an unconscious Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke up feeling better that he had in a while. He was still in pain in some spots but it was significantly less. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept like that, when he was in his cage he usually only slept when he fell unconscious because of one of Kurotsuki's toxins or blood loss. He slowly opened his eyes, only to close them tightly after staring straight into a bright light that rivaled that of the sun. Ichigo turned his head to the side and slowly opened his eyes again, seeing silver trays full of medical equipment, floor to ceiling book shelves filled with just about everything, from jars filled with things Ichigo didn't want to know about to what belonged there, books. There were tons of different machines, some beeping some lighting up, some large and bulky some small enough to hold in your hand. Ichigo continued to scan the room with his eyes trying to remember where he was, then he remembered. Urahara had saved him, thrown him into Hueco Mundo where he was attached by a hollow and then…then Grimmjow saved him and carried him somewhere.

' _Shit! That bastard brought me here to kill me didn't he?! I have to go.'_

Ichigo shot up into a sitting position only to go flying back down against the metal table he was only yelling in agony. He placed a hand on his aching chest as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I would be more gentle with yourself if I were you, Kurosaki. You have two broken ribs and multiple bruises and injuries covering your body."

Ichigo turned his head to the side and up, seeing the ever stoic fourth espada walking into the room leisurely.

"U-Ulquiorra, aren't you-"

"Dead? Yes, I am a hollow after all."

Ichigo's brow scrunched in slight confusion. Had Ulquiorra just used sarcasm?

"I'm sure Szayel will be more than happy to chat with you about why we are here, but for now I've come to take you to the kitchen. You are extremely malnourished and if you refuse to eat, well, let's just say I wouldn't advice that."

The orange haired teen certainly wouldn't argue with him. He could definitely go for some food. Ichigo attempted to get up only to receive more pain in is chest. He heard the raven haired man in the room sigh.

"I informed Szayel to give you pain killers. I assume he chose not to listen."

Ulquiorra walked up next to Ichigo and lifted him gently.

"What the hell are you-"

"It will hurt you significantly less if I do this instead of you walking. Please do not struggle or I might just drop you."

Ichigo sighed, wincing at the slight increased pain it brought his chest. He wanted to ask why Ulquiorra cared if he was in pain or not, considering he was the one who'd turned the hollow to ash, but he chose not to. He relaxed as much as he could manage in the hollows arms and let himself be carried to their destination.

They arrived in a very large kitchen/dinning room within about ten minutes. Ulquiorra sat Ichigo down fluffy white cushion that was placed in front of a very long black table. Ichigo thought the size was ridiculous before he remembered the amount of espada and other adjucas and arrancar that were around here. There was the sound of pots clanging against things and yelling. Ichigo tried to peer around the corner that hid his view of the kitchen but couldn't unless he rolled off the cushion he was on. Soon Grimmjow came storming around the corner, parts of his uniform burned off and others covered in various sauces, he even had rice in his hair. Ichigo held his hand in front of his face, trying to hide his laughter, which he failed to do. Grimmjow turned to look at him, some of the rage leaving his face. He had been heading to leave the dining hall but changed course and took a seat on the cushion to the left of Ichigo.

"Keep laughin', shinigami. I hope ya busted up ribs hurt."

Ichigo stopped laughing at that. He had been to busy laughing at the sight of Grimmjow to pay attention to the pain that any sort of movement, even breathing, brought to his chest. He wasn't going to let Grimmjow know he was in pain, the arrancar would only taunt him for it.

"Well keep wishing then because I feel just fine."

"I would not advise lying to him, Kurosaki. I'm sure the moment you are well he will attempt to goad you into fighting him. Speaking of which, Sexta, where is the Octavia?"

Ichigo looked around for Ulquiorra, then realizing he must have gone into the kitchen after Grimmjow's out burst. The blue haired man scratched his head.

"Uhh..think he went talk to Tig Bitties."

"Grimmjow, I am sure if Harribel heard you speak of her like that she would use you as a wrecking ball to destroy the walls of Las Noches."

"Oh shuddup. She's got big tits, nothing anybody with eyes can't see."

Seconds later Grimmjow's head went soaring into the table in front of him, leaving a mark. Ichigo looked up to see a tall, dark skinned woman with bright blonde hair that reassembled Shinji's looking down at him. Her eyes were the only visible part of her face since the uniform she wore went all the way up to the middle of her nose.

"Jesus fuck, bitch. Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

Grimmjow screamed at her before turning to the pink haired man behind her who was laughing.

"You better shut it, nut job. Before I shove one of your experiments up your ass."

The pink haired man only shook his head and walked over to Ichigo, taking a seat next to him and smiling.

"Hello, my name is Szayel Apparo Granz, you may call me Szayel. I am-well was the Octavia espada as well as the resident scientist and doctor-"

"And queer."

Grimmjow mumbled under his breath, receiving a which glare from Szayel before he continued.

"Don't mind him, he's simply angry that I get more than him. Any ways, is anything on you hurting or bleeding or anything of the sort?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. He didn't know if he should trust these people, who had just months ago been his enemy. Then again, they were his only chance at surviving until Urahara or Yoruichi came to get him.

"My ribs. It hurts when I breath, or do anything really."

"Well I can certainly fix that, but you are aware you do not _need_ to breathe. You are in soul form."

"I know, it's just a habit."

"I can not argue with you on that, I find myself breathing quite often and I've been dead for who knows how long."

Szayel reached into a pocket on the inside of his lab coat and took out a syringe with clear liquid in it.

"This is a pain reliever, it will not harm you."

Szayel tried to insert the needle into Indigo's arm, but Ichigo backed away from him frantically chanting 'no' over and over, forgetting the pain in his chest and not having heard a word Szayel had just said to him. He had backed right into Grimmjow who grabbed hold of him and held him up against his chest, stopping him from backing away any further but not from shaking like he was having a seizure.

"Ah, I had forget the amount of toxins that had been in your body. You probably despise needles. I am sorry but I have no other way to administer the pain killer at the moment. Please hold still it will not harm you, I promise you."

Szayel tried again to get closer to Ichigo only for him to start thrashing in Grimmjow grasp. Grimmjow wrapped one of his arms around Ichigo's shoulder and put his other hand over his eyes. Harribel walking closer to straddle him at the knees and hold his wrists down, affectively stopping him from any possible movement, but not from continuing to strain against their hold. At this point Ichigo was panting heavily as tears began to gather on Grimmjow's hand. The two other arrancar couldn't see them because of Grimmjow's hand but the blue haired espada could feel them. He needed to find a way to calm the teen down before he hurt him self even more, so he did the only thing he could think of. Grimmjow began nuzzling Ichigo's hair, emitting a loud purr into the room that vibrated Ichigo's chest. The teen stopped struggling, relaxing enough that Szayel was able to inject him with the pain killer. Harribel and Szayel moved away, going into the kitchen, but Grimmjow remained, continuing to nuzzle the teen and purr. After about five minutes he stopped, his head still laying on the others hair as he lowered the hand that had covered Ichigo's eyes, but not the one on his shoulders.

"I don't know what happened to you in Soul Society, but you're not there any more. You're here, and none of us are going to hurt you. Well, I mean I'm definitely fighting you once you're healed but that's different. No one here will hurt you, I went let anyone here hurt you."

Ichigo's breathing was still uneasy, making his voice shaky as he spoke.

"Why do you care who hurts me?"

"Cause if any one here's gonna hurt you, it'll be me. But it'll be in a fight, when you're at full power and able to fight back. Not while you're weak and can barely move on your own."

Ichigo wanted to say he wasn't weak and he didn't need protection from him, but if he was being honest with himself, he needed it. He couldn't even manage walking. If he were attacked, especially by a higher level adjucas, he'd be done for. So he let it go, staying silent where he sat until Ulquiorra, Harribel, and Szayel bought out large trays full of food and set them in front of Ichigo. There was all kinds of different foods. Miso, ramen, rice, fish, apples, oranges, pudding, everything Ichigo could think of. Harribel and Szayel left the dining hall while Ulquiorra spoke.

"Eat as much as you want. Grimmjow, be sure he eats at least the equivalents to a full tray and a full pitcher of water. Do not steal all of his food."

"Yea, yea, got, Batty."

Ulquiorra went back into the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and a cup, setting them down at the table before leaving.

"Where do you guys get all of this stuff?"

Grimmjow shrugged.

"Szayel grows some of it, sometimes we go to the Living World and take some stuff that looks good, and believe it or not there is running water and, though few, some trees that grow edible things around here."

Ichigo nodded, beginning to eat slowly knowing if he ate quickly before his stomach adjusted he'd get sick. Once he was sure his stomach had adjusted he began eating like he hadn't in months, which might as well have been true.

He finished all of the food and water, Grimmjow only able to snatch one pudding cup before it was all gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Urahara sat at a table sipping tea in the fourth division. At this point it was his only safe place, seeing as the fourth had an oath requiring them to administer help to anyone and everyone no matter their status or side. So this made them a neutral zone in the war that had broken out in Seritei.

Four months ago Byakuya had come to the World of the Living to inform the people of Urahara's shoten along with Ichigo's family , friends, and the vizards that Ichigo Kurosaki was dead beyond soul society, moved into the process of reincarnation. Chad left the without a word, Isshin staring the wall straight in front of him as his twin girls cried into his chest. Orihime sobbing loudly as Uryu tried to calm her down. Ururu was in the same position with Jinta, the other residents of the shoten bowed their heads. The vizards for the most part bowed their heads as well, Hiyori shifting around uncomfortably trying not to give into her emotions, Mashiro shaking with silent sobs. Isshin had been the one to ask how it happened, the only answer he received was Aizen.

The large group that had assembled slowly left to morn in their own ways, except Uryu, Isshin, and Shinji. Once the others were gone, Kensai and Mashiro taking Yuzu and Karin home, the people of shoten shared a look. Something wasn't right.

The small group spent the next months investigating, looking for any sign of Ichigo's reitsu in any of the worlds coming up empty Urahara went to visit Mayuri, he sensed something off and the way there seemed to be more unseated officers on guard didn't help his suspicions. He returned to his shoten and immediately called for everyone to come, and not just the small group that had been doing research. When they arrived Urahara gathered the little evidence he (really did not )need to get them on board. He gathered the group around a table to show them the blueprints of the underground region of division twelve. He explained the plan he had come up with and then they were off to the Soul Society.

From the moment they arrived there were officers ready to detain them, but of course that wasn't going to happen. Yuroichi shot off to Kenpatchi, Rukia, and Renji while Urahara, Isshin, and Shinji went straight to the twelfth division, the rest of the team breaking off into individual fights. It wasn't very hard to fight their way into the division until they met Mayuri and his lieutenant Nemu. Isshin immediately went for Mayuri's throat, outraged at he fact he'd taken his son, while Shinji went Nemu leaving it easy for Urahara to get through. It was easier that expected for him to get to Ichigo. The poor teen was beaten beyond belief and it hurt Urahara to have to shove him into a world with no allies as beaten and battered as he was but there was no other choice. Just as he shoved the orange haired boy through the Garganta Mayuri came crashing through the door, which lead to hours of fighting between him and Urahara before they both collapsed and were brought to the fourth division to be treated. The whole Seritei was fighting at that point. Divisions eight, ten, eleven, and thirteen on Urahara's side while divisions one, two, six, and twelve were opposing them, though division two was slowly swaying to his side due to their captains relationship with Yoruichi. The other divisions were divided except for the fourth which of course was neutral.

Urahara sighed. This wasn't going to be over quickly.

XXX

Ichigo had to return to Szayel's lab every eight hours for another shot of pain killers, which Grimmjow was required to be present at to hold Ichigo. It had been two days since he had arrived here and he was feel significantly better. He had met the woman that slammed Grimmjow's head into the table, her name was Harrible and though she didn't speak much she was very nice, to Ichigo at least. He had also met Lillinet and Starrk. He started taking naps with Starrk in his large pile of pillows, which seemed to make Grimmjow angry even though he wouldn't admit to being angry when Ichigo asked why it bothered him so he continued napping with the large lazy man. Ichigo had also come to realize that he some what enjoyed spending time with Ulquiorra. On his first day here Grimmjow has tried to cook food for him but failed miserably, so Ulquiorra took over. Ulquiorra cooked most meals for the people who lived in Las Noches. Ichigo could often be found sitting on one of the many marble islands in the kitchen, munching on ingredients while the forth espada cooked, chastising him only half seriously that he wouldn't bother cooking if Ichigo was fine with just eating the ingredients. Ulquiorra was surprisingly sarcastic, Ichigo even seeing the slightest of smirks on his face from time to time.

Ichigo was walking down one of the many corridors of the palace on his own, determined to find something that wasn't white or black, when something hit him from behind. He feel face first to the ground, his head throbbing. He turned to his side to see three numerous standing behind him. There were two males and one female. The girl giggled and winked at him before blowing a purple mist into the air, a string of profanities going through Ichigo's head before he fell unconscious.

XXX

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes only to be meet by a blue sky. He looked to his side to see a forest of trees, but not the dead ones that were common in the hollow world, these were colorful, leafy, healthy trees, all different kinds. There was a slight breeze and something swayed infront of his face, he followed it until it led to a thick tree trunk, a weeping willow tree. Ichigo continued to trail his eyes down the tree until they met a pair of purple ones. Ichigo slowly took in the rest of the face around the eyes and began backing away when he immediately recognized the overly tall man. It was Nnoitra, the espada that cut Grimmjow down from behind, the one that turned Nelliel into her child like state, the one that Ichigo thought Kenpatchi had beaten.

"Well hey there, Traffic Cone-chan."

"Wh-what the fuck! How do you even know what a traffic cone is, you over grown pirate?!"

"Oi! I didn't just save your ass to get called a pirate!"

Ichigo calmed for a minute.

"Save? You saved me?"

"Fuck yea. Those numeros were gonna knock ya out and have some 'fun' wit ya. You're lucky you were in my territory other 'an that you'd be makin a cute lil fuck toy right bout now."

Ichigo didn't know how to feel. He blushed wildly and scowled at the man. Those numeros were going to rape him?! Why the hell would they do that!? Ichigo didn't know if he should believe the man and thank him, considering this may just be a dirty trick.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"An' what could would that do me, Cone-chan? Grimm-kitty's got 'is eye on you. In fact I'm surprise he ain't come and got ya yet. If I so much as laid a finger on ya he'd be runnin my nut sack over a cheese grater. Not that I would anyway, I ain't one to go around beatin on breifly declawed betas."

"What the fuck do you mean declawed?! And what the hell's a beta!?"

Nnoitra looked shocked for a moment.

"Are you tellin me you don't know what a beta is?"

"Well that's kinda why I asked you what it was, dumbass."

Ichigo now sat cross legged in front of the man with his arms crossed over his chest, his usual scowl present on his face.

"Well, uh, ya see, kid, hollows work kinda like animals, with betas and alphas. The beta is the female role, havin the kids and that kinda stuff while the alphas are the male role, takin care of the betas and cubs and stuff. Now don't get me wrong, betas are fully capable of whoopin an alphas ass if tha alpha ain't wanted, happened to me before. Betas are usually stronger than most alphas so they can protect themselves against unwanted alphas. Oh and I only said briefly declawed, since ya all beat up n stuff. Don worry much you'll get em back soon lil beta-chan."

Ichigo took a moment to take in the information.

"Then I should be alpha, I'm a guy. I can't have kids."

Nnoitra laughed at the younger man before him.

"Hollow gender don't really go by what ya look like. We're a mixture of thousands of different souls, male and female. Our appearance doesn't matter, only whether you're alpha or beta. For example, Pinky the scientist is a beta and Harribel is an alpha."

"S-so you're telling me I can get pregnant?! How is that possible!? Where do they come out?!"

"Ya hollow makes a hole when the time is right. It's kinda hard to explain since I'm an alpha, should ask Pinky."

Ichigo stared at ground beneath him. This wasn't happening. He was lying. This couldn't be right, there was no way. His father was a doctor he knew how bodies worked and this wasn't it.

Nnoitra could tell Ichigo was beginning to panic, his breathing quickened , almost hyperventilating. If he couldn't calm the teen down he'd pass out. He patted the younger males head before pulling him to him and lifted him up, the boy still stressing out did not fight him at all.

"Come on kid, let's get ya to Grimmjow."

XXX

"Nnoitra what are you- what did you do to him?"

Grimmjow growled lowly at the espada in front of him holding a visibly shaking Ichigo. Nnoitra bent down some to place Ichigo on the floor of the training ground where his blue haired companion was sitting. Grimmjow immediately pulling Ichigo towards him and looking him over, all of this while the teen remained unmoved, eyes staring widely at his hands as if he didn't even know he was being moved about.

"He didn't know bout bein a beta so I told 'im and he started freaking out. Been like this ever since."

Grimmjow looked to the tall espada before sighing. He pulled Ichigo closer to him as the other man left, doing the only thing he'd found to calm down the boy. He began nuzzling his hair, cheek, and neck while purring softly. Ichigo's eyes remain unmoved as he lifts his still shaking hand to place it in Grimmjow's hair to scratch gently, as he would with a pet cat.

Grimmjow enjoyed the attention and smiled gently as he continued.

AN:

Hey guys, so I realized I didn't really let you guys see what was going on with Urahara and Ichigo's little gang so I decided to do a little of that this chapter. I've also decided to make this an mpreg, if you don't like that sorry. If there's any pairings you guys let me know, I do have some pairings already set though so if I don't pick your pairing that's probably why. Anyways, thanks for reading


End file.
